The New Girl
by tooXmanyXfandoms131
Summary: So this is what happens when Tris moves to chicago and attends a public highschool where she meets her friends and fourtris, ALOT OF FOURTRIS REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**kay guy This is my first fanfic so dont judge me if this is a terrible story because I'm new to this soooooooo... ya**

* * *

**Tris POV**

_BEEP_

_Ugh!_ Today is the first day of freshmen year and I am not excited. I recently moved to Chicago from Washington with my mom, dad, and brother Caleb. I don't know anyone at this new school and I'm probably going to be stuck with my brother and his nerdy friends all year. When I left my old school I promised myself that this year I will be different than all the other years at my old school where i was an unpopular weirdo, as the popular girls would say. But I'm not exactly sure how I'm gonna do that

I need to find something nice to where today since I want to make a good impression on my new classmates. Sadly all I have is a bunch of plain, boring, and loose clothes that will probably get me made fun of. Finally after half an hour of searching, I find a pair of Black skinny jeans, a navy blue tanktop, and a black crop top, I'm ready to get going. I grab my backpack and head downstairs. on my way down I bump into someone, "Beatrice! Where did you get that outfit!" _Caleb. I_ respond with a shrug a rush out the door to my dark blue ferarri.

Once I parked my car I noticed I parked it behind a motorcycle. Weird, not many kids ride to school on motorcycles. Once I'm done staring at the motorcycle, I face forward and walk strait into someone.

"Oh my god sorry! I wasnt watching where I wa-" I blurt out.

"It's okay" the tall stranger says. This boy is very handsome. he has dark blue eyes that you just want to get lost in and never look away. And He has a spare bottom lip and a barely an upper lip and is very muscular.

He snaps his fingers to snap me out of my daze. I blush.

"You okay there?" He says with a smirk. Then he just walks away.

I stand there for a minute blushing like an idiot and snap back to attention. I walk into the school and walk to the front desk to pick up my schedule.

" Hi, I'm . I'm guessing your here to pick up your schedule" the lady behind the desk says. She hands me my schedule and i walk away, staring down at it

_Home room: Ms. Johnson_

_Math: Mr. Max_

_History: Ms. Tori_

_Art: _

_Science: Dr. Matthews_

_LUNCH_

_PE: Coach amar_

I read. _Oomf. _I bump ito someone_ again. _I look up and see a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry," She says " I'm looking for my locker it's number 412"

" Oh my god, mines 413!" I say loudly.

"I like you. I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" she askes.

"Yup, my names Tris" I say

"Christina" She says "Wait can i see your schedule"

It turns out we have math, history and PE together.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch Tris?" She asked

"sure"

* * *

**Okay ya sorry guys i probably failed at this but i have a lot of ideas so just bare with me and review I'm gonna try to get 5 reviews then ill write, im keeping my excpectations low because this sucked and i could have done so much better AUGH! okay bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaayyyy I got reviews. Okay, I promised to update once I got 5 reviews so here it is! **

**Tris POV**

This morning has been super uneventful. I got to sit next to Christina in math and history but otherwise it sucked. In math we had a really boring 'introduction day' for what we were gonna learn, but, as hard as Mr. Max tried, he couldn't make the class interesting. After that, in social studies I had a slightly better time, but I also still almost fell asleep. The only good part about social studies is the teacher, , she's pretty cool.

I look down at my schedule. Next class, art. I've always loved art even though I'm not the type that's inspired by artwork, but I love drawing. Christina isn't with me for this class so I walk there alone.

When I enter the classroom the first thing I see is that pair of big, dark blue eyes that are watching my every movement. Almost like there scanning me. They are connected to the same guy I bumped into this morning. Why was he looking at me?

I brush off the thought and walk over to a table that has the least amount of people and sit down.

**Tobias POV**

Dammit, I look away. I think the new girl, Tris, caught me staring at her. Every since I bumped into her this morning I can't stop thinking about her. I have all my classes so far with her but I doubt she noticed. I'm standing in the corner of the room when Tris sits down in the seat next to mine.

"What do you think of the new girl" A voice say's. Zeke. Zeke and I have been best friend since we were little. But his year, our first year in highschool, he is determine to get me a girlfriend.

I turn around to see Zeke looking at me with a grin "what do you mean" I say with a blank expression.

" oh, nothing" he says "but it seems like you might be interested in her" I blush like a tomato.

"shut up" I say trying so hard not to slap him.

I walk over to my seat and try not to make eye contact with tris.

After class starts I start to draw a picture of my best friend Bea and I sitting on on the roof of my house the night before I moved here. I hear footsteps behind me so I turn around. I see Ms. Tori watching Tris draw three ravens. Tris is a really good artist. Once Ms. Tori leaves I work up the confidence to talk to tris.

"your a really good artist" I say.

"oh, t-thank you" she says. Wait did she stutter? Why did she stutter? Does she like me? No, it's just my imagination.

**Tris POV**

Four. At least I think that's what people call him. He's so distracting and everytime I look at him I want to melt. Why does he do this to me.

Next I have science, again without Christina, I hope that Four is in that class next. As I walk though the halls I keep my head down and don't make eye contact with anyone. I stop suddenly as I hear someone whisper in my ear

"Hey new girl, you need me to walk you to class, your looking a little_ stiff" _I turn around to see a boy who I believes name is Peter.

" no, I'm fine" I say as a start to walk away fast.

Then he grabs my arm and pulls me back but I wriggle away from his grip and run to science.

When I walk into class I see that everyone is seated and there are no more seats left, btu tobias gestures for me to come over there. I walkover and ask him what he wants.

"what is it" I say

"You can sit on my lap if you want" I'm surprised by his remark, i'm not sure if I should, but there's nowhere else to sit.

"um, o-okay" Dammit! I stuttered again. I slowly lower myself onto his lap as I tense up. I sit up strait making sure not to lean on him.

**Tobias POV**

oh my F**king god, Tris Prior is sitting on my lap

**Hope you liked this chapter i'm gonna try to get 10 views then I will update again, sorry I didn't update before but I had a lot of school stuff. I love writing but I never have time but I'll try to make time. AUGH I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! UUUGH!**


End file.
